


Bittersweet (Chocolate Chips)

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, jammies!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jammies!Fic set early in the series (long-haired!Daniel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet (Chocolate Chips)

"I'm surprised you do things like this." Daniel leaned over the counter, half on the barstool, watching Jack mix the butter and sugar.

"Doesn't fit my macho image?"

Daniel shrugged.

"It's the kind of thing you do when . . . you're a dad."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Daniel watched in silence as Jack added the eggs one by one.

"How come you and Sara never had more kids?" Daniel blushed a little. "It's--I'm sorry. That's none of my business. I don't know why I said that."

"It's okay." Jack didn't look at him. He fumbled in the drawer for measuring cups longer than was necessary. "We wanted more kids, but it just didn't happen. We waited too long is all. Kept thinking I'd get a normal job, eventually . . . that's what Sara wanted, anyway." He paused. "The normal job, I mean--we both wanted kids."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's--you know. Obviously it was for the best. I wouldn't've wanted a kid to go through what Sara and I did."

Daniel nodded. Jack leveled off a cup of flour with a knife.

"Also, we couldn't have any more kids because I have a narrow urethra."

Daniel blinked at him. "A what?"

"I'm pulling your leg, Daniel."

"Oh."

Jack smirked. He shook a box of baking soda to loosen its contents.

"Daniel, if you eat all the chocolate chips, there won't be any left for the cookies."

Daniel looked at him unrepentantly and put another couple in his mouth.

Jack shook his head, but smiled. Daniel watched him measure the salt, then turn to get a whisk out of the drawer.

"Do I get cookies every time I almost die?"

Jack paused a moment. "Let's--let's not find out, okay?"

Daniel didn't say anything. Jack dug through the freezer, and then came back with a bag of walnuts. It took Daniel a minute to realize Jack was watching him.

"So,” Jack said. “Can't help but notice you didn't say 'do I get cookies every time we end up in bed together?'"

Daniel gave him a long, assessing look. "I figured that was you doing me a favor, not the other way around." There wasn’t a hint of teasing in his voice.

Jack stopped what he was doing. "Jesus, Daniel. Do I make it feel like that to you?" He sounded genuinely horrified.

Daniel gave him a hard look, then gestured as if to dismiss it.

"Answer me, Daniel."

"No," Daniel said quickly. "You don't make it feel like that."

"Then--?"

"You're not like most guys I've been with. And you . . ."

"I what?"

Daniel sighed. "You're not like most guys I've been with,” he said with finality.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Look--you've been a good friend, Jack, but I . . . I still know what you think of me," Daniel’s voice seemed to break a little, barely perceptibly. Jack still rushed over to him.

"And you could have anyone--" Daniel started to go on, but Jack cut him off by taking him in his arms. Daniel let himself be pulled close, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack’s flannel shirt felt nice against his skin.

"I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about," Jack said quietly. He squeezed Daniel tighter. “I think those pills Doc gave you are hitting you kinda hard. But I don’t want to hear any more of this.”

They stayed like that a long time, in a comfortable embrace, not saying anything.

"I like seeing you like this," Jack said after awhile, smoothing his hand down Daniel's back. "Hair wet out of the shower. Wearing my pajamas. Sitting in my kitchen."

"Yeah?" Daniel said, breathing deep, taking in Jack’s scent. "I guess that's a good thing. Because I like being here."


End file.
